The Tales Of the rails. By OliverRex14
The Tales of the rails was a fan fiction written by OliverRex14 and edited by Ryanthepurple tank engine123. It had two parts and nine stories the series ran for a few months before a hiatus the next story plans for the next part and then a permanent hiatus. Part 1: Natalie the brave engine Chapter 1: Ryan and the mystery The engines on the Island of Sodor were working very hard. Sometimes they worked too hard and ended up breaking down. It was on one crisp autumn day that Ryan found himself in a bit of a pickle. He was just shunting and getting ready to go back to his shed when he heard about something that made him think. "Did you hear about the new engine coming soon, Thomas?" Asked Percy "No I didn't, Percy. Where did you hear that?" Thomas Asked."I heard the Fat Controller talking about it with my fireman and driver one night." Replied Percy "Interesting..." "New engine? What new engine? What if they don't do they're share of work?!.... OR WHAT IF THEY TRY TO REPLACE ME OR THOMAS?!" "Ok Ryan calm down there are no more trucks left let's go back home." But he still thought about what he had heard Thomas and Percy say all night long. The next day Ryan was back at the yards shunting trucks again when he noticed something shiny. "I wonder what that is?" He rolled forward to try and see it better with his trucks but the trucks were bored! "ON ON ON!" And just like that they had pushed Ryan down the slope! "STOP STOP!" He raced down the slope and flew through the rail crossing as Arthur was coming down. "Woah! Look out!" Ryan missed him just in time! They continued to fly along until one signalman changed the points to the old loading ramp! "wooo-aaah!" splash! Ryan lay in the pond for hours until they were able to get him out. But as he was being taken away by Edward he noticed something. A small shiny blue thing on the track far away... To be continued... Chapter 2: Natalie arrives Every day the Fat Controller stood at the station watching the passenger trains puff in and out of the station. But right now he was waiting for someone. He had ordered a new engine from Scotland and he was waiting for her to show up. "She can't be lost can she?" Hours after the E.T.A She finally showed up. "Sorry sir! I had a run in with an old engine friend of mine. And the run from Scotland was so beautiful." "That's ok but....Your not Scottish even though you came from Scotland?" "No they bought me and I didn't fit in very well so when I heard I was to come here to England on Sodor I was glad of it." The Fat Controller paused for a second. "Ok then uh...What was your name again?" "Natalie, sir!" Ok then Natalie you must go see Duck he is working near Tidmouth Hault. Do you know where it is?" Natalie didn't know but didn't like asking for directions so she simply said yes anyway. "I don't ask for directions that wouldn't make me look good and no one will want to be my friend if I can't find my own way." Things started to get out of hand quickly though. Instead of Tidmouth hault she ended up near Arlesdale end! "Wait what? I was sure this was the right way!" She chuffed all over the island looking for Tidmouth hault but couldn't find it! Then she ended up near the shunting yards where she saw a purple engine race down a slope and nearly hit a red engine. The engine barreled out of sight and was gone. "What was that?!" Eventually after a long time searching she found Tidmouth Hault. She saw the purple engine being taken away on a flatbed. "Oh well that engine shouldn't have been speeding like that." And she puffed off to go help Duck... To be continued... Chapter 3: Natalie and Ryan Natalie was upset with herself. Yesterday she had neglected to ask for directions to Tidmouth Hault and ended up going on a wild goose chase. She had helped Duck but she was scolded by the Fat Controller when he found out. "How could I have been so stupid?" She thought. "I didn't ask because I wanted to look good, but I just ended up looking worse then I would have if I had just asked." Duck puffed up along side her. "The important thing, Natalie, is that now you know, right?" He asked. "Yes but I looked like a very silly engine." "We'll have some time to think about it I'm sure. Ryan will be back soon and then you can meet him. Bye!" "Who is Ryan?" As a matter of fact Ryan was puffing home right now. He had been given a new coat of paint and some repairs here and there. "I hope I can do something more interesting then shunting trucks all day. Maybe I'll be allowed to pull coaches or something!" Ryan wasn't aware of what he would soon see. He puffed along the coastal track feeling very happy. Meanwhile Natalie was shunting trucks for the first time. She was used to clean and well behaved coaches like on her old line but the trucks were nothing like this at all! "Stop pulling! "I have to get these trucks secured properly." The trucks were having fun and didn't listen to a thing they were told. "Pull her on to the main line!" "Oh no!" Natalie ended up right on the main line crossing. She tried to back up but the trucks had put their brakes on and she was stuck. "Oh what a fine mess I've gotten myself into now isn't it?!" Ryan was coming down the track and only just stopped in time. "Hello! I've not seen you before have I?" "Uh no. Sorry I'm came down rather fast. Um is your name Ryan?" "It just so happens it is! But how did you know?" "Oh Duck told me." "Well I'd best get you out now." The two engines puffed off once the mess was cleaned up. But Natalie couldn't help but think of two things at the back of her mind. One: Where had she seen this engine before? And two: What were those strange two yellow and black things moving on the track below? To be concluded Chapter 4: The Mountain mine peril Natalie had made many friends since she had first arrived on Sodor. She was now friends with Duck, Ryan, Oliver, Rosie and a few other engines. "It's so nice to be around new friends. Back on my old railway all the other engines never talked to me!" "well that seems lonely." "Oh it was Oliver. It made me upset too. I felt like I didn't matter. "Well you matter here!" "Thanks Thomas. Anyway who are those two engines over there?" The two engines Natalie had been asking about were 'Arry and bert,Two of the rudest diesels on the island. "That little blue engine is rather annoying. aye Bert?" "I agree. Thomas is very annoying." "Not Thomas Stupid! The other one!" "Oh...Yeah I agree!" "Dimwit....Listen I've got an idea" (whispers plan) "That's perfect 'arry!" "I know Bert and she'll never see it coming." 'Arry and Bert rolled up to Natalie once she was alone. "Hello there Natalie. We need your help with something." "Yeah! We need you to help us get our trucks from an old mine. We've lost them. Could you please help?" "Sure! I can help with that! Show me to this mine and I'll help you find them!" The two diesels smirked with triumph as they chuffed over to the mine. "That's the mine right there!" "Hang on a minute guys I have to go fill up with water I'll be back in a minute!" "Hurry back!" "Blast! She got away!" Natalie went and had her drink but then she stopped to talk...and talk...and talk some more. "Wait a minute! I have to go back to the mine! Sorry Rosie I'll talk later!" "Oh...ok then." When Natalie got back she found the diesels seething with rage. "You said you'd help us!" "Yeah! but you didn't!" "I'm sorry! I just stopped to talk! I can go in now!" "Don't bother! we'll go!" "We will?...uh I mean yeah! we will! The two diesels entered the mine but as they were going in Bert tripped over the wire that was to make the entrance collapse! "Oh no!" "Good job rattle rails! run!" Rosie and Oliver had been nearbye watching. "Oh no." "Come on!" "What?! Are you mad?!" "It's not safe Natalie!" "We can't just stand here we have to do something!" As Natalie,Oliver and Rosie rushed over to the cavern the entrance began to crumble! "Watch you'r funnels guys!" The three engine bashed into 'Arry and Bert and they hurried out the other side of the mine! Just in time! CRASH! The mine had collapsed. Natalie looked and saw that the "Important trucks" were just two cars of rubbish. "You two tried to trick me!" The diesels were safe from the avalanche but not The fat controller. "That was irresponsible,rude and underhanded trickiness!" He ordered the diesels to appologize to Natalie and then sent them off to shunt rubbish trucks as punishment. Natalie was happy. She'd helped out several times and even saved the day and all the other engines agreed that Natalie was not only a helpful and kind engine But above all a brave one. To the next story... Part 2 The siege of the railway Chapter 5 The nightmare begins Winter was about on Sodor. The engines were bustling around making sure everything was in order. Bill and Ben the tank engine twins were clearing the track of snow very quickly...But were also being rather silly too. "I bet I can clear my line AND get back to Knapford before you Bill!" "I bet you you can't!" "Oh yeah well I bet you I can!" Ben raced ahead of Bill quickly! "Why you!" Next Bill was racing after him! The two were buffer and buffer! "I'm going to win!" "No! I will!" Ben raced into Knapford just before Bill did. "Beat you! Ha Ha!" "Ha! Well I...I let you win!" "Oh of course you did! Like that one time you MEANT to fly through those buffer just to bump a truck!" "No...Uh...It pulled me! That all. Yeah it pulled me!" "Sure it did!" The two engines had pulled in and started arguing at the wrong time as at that very moment The Fat Controller was in a bad mood. He was discussing how the bad weather had frozen alot of water pipes. "You two quiet down!" "Yes sir..." "Now as I was saying we are in a state of crisis at the moment. The water is frozen I have to go to the main land for a few days and I have decided that you engines will need help I've sent for help from another railway." At that very moment the engine pulled into the station. It was a certain blue yellow faced diesel the engines all knew. It was D199. "What are you doing here?! I sent for a new engine not you again!" "The controller of my railway insisted that I come instead." The engines were horrified! "Well I insist that you leave and are replaced by another engine!" "My controller was generous to send both me AND D261 so it's either us or no help for you." "Fine then! But no trouble at all or else!" "Oh don't worry sir we'll be like angels." "Sure...Alright I'm off! I'll be back in four days and if I hear anything about you two causing trouble...The engines heard the fat controller say that there would be something they were sure he wouldn't have said in front of Dowager hatt to pay. After the fat controller was gone 261 arrived. He looked at 199 and smirked. "Alright steamies now your in for a long four days." James got upset. "Why!?" "Becsuse I have plans for you engines...The engines gasped in horror as they knew now something was about to go down. TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 6 The plan Everything on Sodor was falling apart! Ever since 261 and 199 had arrived chaos was everywhere! Trucks lay derailed and in heaps,buffers and other destinations were destroyed and some of the engines couldn't even work because Coal deliveries were being shunted off the rails by the diesels! A few engines sat in some sheds with the doors locked. They were talking about how they would get through this. Stepney was thinking out loud but none of his ideas seemed to work. "We could try sneaking up and biffing them off the rails." Emily didn't like that plan. "I don't think we're strong enough to do that." "If we tried hard enough we might." Ryan joined in. "I have a bit of an idea." "What is it?" "They're after any engines they see right?" "Yes...What are you getting at Ryan?" "Maybe I could go out there and distract them while you guys go and get some of the other engines." Now it was Olivers turn not to like the idea. "Even if thats doable you'd be in great danger Ryan and we'd be in danger of getting tricked by them. "Well it's the only idea i've got so..." Arthur cut him off. "I think that plan could work. Eh Stepney?" "It's the only good plan we've got so yeah I guess so." "Thank you guys! I'd better be off now! best of luck to you all." Ryan was gone and the engines ran around looking for engines who were brave enough to help...Which wasn't very easy. In the end the only other engines they had onboard were Donald,Douglas,Thomas and Molly. Arthur felt discouraged. "That didn't go too well did it?" They puffed to the spot they were meant to meet Ryan...But Ryan wasn't there. There in his place stood 261. "Hello Stepney...Did you miss me?" TO BE CONTINUED Chapter 7 The search Stepney and the other engines stood buffer to buffer with D261. He stood at the spot where they were supposed to meet Ryan with a menacing smirk on his face. "Hello Stepney Did you miss me?" "Not in a million years would I ever miss you!" Donald and Douglas remembered 261 as well. "That's that ol' stuck up diesel that broke down!" "Aye Donal' 'tis" "Oh yes I'm sure you all remember the little problem I had don't you?" Arthur was confused. "Who is this? Do you guys know him?" "Oh yeah we know him alright. He came to our railway and said diesels were better than steamies." "My fitters always told me to be as honest as I could so I was only following orders." Now it was Molly's turn to get upset. "What are you trying to get at you great clumsy smoke billower?!" "Why you little...Wait until I get to you. I'm sending all five of you to the scrapyards! Stepney and the others were now very scared. But as the diesel was intimidating them....Thomas and Oliver were pounding the rails looking for Ryan. They had left the rendevous point on Stepney's orders and were now looking for more engines to join in the search. "Did you see anyone Thomas?" "No! Not yet Oliver!" Then Thomas thought of someone he knew would help them. "Wait a minute Oliver! Follow me down this line!" "Oh ok." After a few minutes they arrived at a small shed. At the back of the shed sat Skiff the railboat who had helped Thomas save the treasure from sailor John. "Hi Thomas! What brings you two here in such a hurry?" "Skiff! The railway is being taken over by two diesels and we need your help!" "Are you sure you want me to help you? I mean I am just a boat with wheels stuck on." "Your braver than most of the big engines right now! Please Skiff we need you!" "Oh alright! I'm coming!" "Thank you Skiff!" The three friends went off again but they had to be very careful. The wind and snow were blasting everywhere! Meanwhile 261 had taken Stepney and was now shunting him to the smelters yard. The others were trying to chase him down but he was too quick! Donald called out. "Bring tha' poor wee engine back here now!" "Ha Ha Ha! Never!" At the same time as all of this 199 was chuffing slowly on the main line chuckling. "Oh yes.....Heh Heh Heh....LET THE SIEGE BEGIN! HA HA HA!"... TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 8 The siege begins... D199 stood in front of Percy,Bill and Ben. He sat there glaring at them with a devilish grin at the same time. "What do you little engines think your going to do to stop me? Eh?" Percy who was shakeing with fear knew he had to be brave so he gathered all his courage and began to talk back. "This is our railway!" "Oh is it now? I'm sorry I'll just leave now because a little green tea kettle said so." "Watch it blue box." Bill and Ben then chimed in. "Oooooh! He went there! Eh Bill?" "Yes Ben he did!" "Shut up you tea kettles on wheels!" Percy,199,Bill and Ben were all bickering at the same time. Bill and Ben stopped but Percy and 199 couldn't speak without the other interupting! Finally Percy's boiler nearly bursted as he screamed as loud as he could: "COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP BECAUSE...I.....AM.....TALKING!!!!!!!!" The twins laughed and laughed and 199 looked as if he had seen an engine fall off a cliff on purpose! Meanwhile Stepney was running away with the other engines. 261 was chasing them! They had only just managed to trick him and get Stepney back onto the right track again. "Thanks for the help guys." "Twasn't a problem Stepney but now we need to concentrate on making it out of here safely!" "Come back here you steam pots!" "He can not make up his mind on his nicknames for us can he?!" "Again Arthur! We need to concentrate!" "Oh yeah!" Mean while over on the other side of the island Oliver,Thomas and Skiff had all agreed to split up and look for signs of the diesels. Skiff battled bravely with the wind. His driver was worried. "Skiff! We shouldn't be out here! We'll be blown away! "I don't care we have to help Thomas! "As Skiff rolled over an old rickity bridge it suddenly creaked.....groaned.....and with a loud snap it came apart! Worse still 199 was standing there looking at Skiff on the same track. At the same time Percy was coming around a bend too fast and derailed badly. Bill and Ben were still going tand promised to get help! Then the line where Thomas was traveling began getting more rough. The rails were broken and Thomas slid right off of them! "Owch! That's going to leave a mark on my wheels!" "Hello Thomas." "Ryan?! What are you doing here?!" "Same as you. Regretting I ever thought to come down this line." Oliver was puffing through the shunting yards when he saw the turntable had been interupted mid-turn! He braked hard but fell right in! "Oh not again! The same turntable too!" 199 was shunting Skiff slowly to the edge of the bridge. "Prepare for a cannonball!" Skiff's anchor did nothing! He just slid along helplessly until................It let go. Skiff fell backward down into the water below and with a splash........He was gone. Everything had gone wrong. Stepney and his group were being chased and were bound to run out of coal and water sometime!,Thomas and Ryan were derailed at the old track,Oliver was front bunker down in the turntable well,Skiff was gone,Percy couldn't move and Bill and Ben easily got lost in the fog......But worst of all....199 snickered as he thought. "I rule Sodor now! It's mine! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! 199 had won the island and now it belonged to him..... TO BE CONCLUDED.... Chapter 9 The battle for Sodor It had been 3 hours since the takeover. All the engines were either damaged or missing. but far away down a ravine Skiff was racing down the current very fast! "HELP!" he called. The horrible experience continued until he stopped in an old yard "How did I get here?" quite suddenly he heard the strange sound of a steam engine. Who's there!?" there was silence for about five seconds until..."Hello? Who's that?" An engine puffed out from the pitch black shed nearby. "Oh hello! Who are you?" "I'm Skiff. Who are you? "I'm Alan nice to meet you! The engine was light green and looked like James. He had a big yellow 34 on his tender and he had an Irish accent. "I'm a railboat." "What is a railboat?" The engine looked interested. "It's basically what it sounds like. A sailboat with rail wheels stuck on." "What brings you all the way out here?!" "I fell off a bridge." Alan just stared. Meanwhile Natalie was battling the heavy winds and trying not to be seen. "If I can find some of the other engines who went missing maybe we can team up and stop those nasty diesels!" She rounded a bend to see Thomas and Ryan off the rails at an old crossing. "Hello Thomas! Hello Ryan!" "Hi Natalie..." "You two sound upset! Well we've been stuck here for hours. You probably wouldn't sound too happy right about now either." "Grumpy funnel...Oh well never mind that! I've got to get you two back on the rails. Us three can take 199 ourselves probably. "Alright!" About ten minutes later the three were off. Stepney wasn't having a good day. He'd been shunted for scrap again! and now his band of engines were all out of coal. 261 was standing guard when he heard a whistle. PEEP! PEEP-PIP-PEEP!!!!! "What the-CRASH! Thomas,Ryan and Natalie all smashed straight into 261. "This is a rebellion. I'm getting 199!" "No you aren't!" Oh come on-CRASH! Bill and Ben smashed straight into 261's side sending him and twins right off the rails. "Ow.." "Great job guys!" "Don't you worry about anyone their all ok! You take that other nasty diesel!" "Right! come on guys!" The three engines battled bravely. One moment they could hear the cheers of their friends,The next they were battling on alone. They saw 199 ahead. "Get him!" "What?" BAM! "Ow! What the-SMASH! "STOP RIGHT-SLAM! The engines were clobbering 199! They biffed and bashed him all the way to the blue mountain quarry! "Wait what?!" This writing is not very sensical." Shut up Natalie. anyway 199 spotted Owen. "That's my ticket out! He forced owen to lift him and then he realised his mistake! "Oh no! These are the wrong gauge of rails!" He only made it to Blondin bridge. Merrick stopped him here. "We can repair the bridge later!" "NO! DON'T DO IT!" Merrick swung his load of bricks right at the bridge! It cracked,shifted and crumbled "OH WHAT THE F-SMASH! CRASH! BAM! The fat controller returned later that day.He was not happy with 199 and 261 at all. "I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE ISLAND! I AM SENDING YOU BOTH BACK WITH NO REPAIRS! YOUR OWNERS CAN DEAL WITH THAT NONSENSE! THINGS WORKED MUCH BETTER BEFORE YOU TWO WERE HERE YOU WILL NOT BE INVITED BACK AND IF THEY EVER EVER SEND YOU BACK I WILL PERSONALLY SHOW YOU TO THE SUSPENSION BRIDGE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! The diesels squirmed quietly. They were taken back on flatbeds by Bear. Work began on Sodor right away. The engines were glad to all be up and running again. Sodor had never been so bustling before. There were passengers everywhere day and night! But the engines were happy. They had won the battle. THE END Afterword This series started as somewhat of a dream to me. Ever since I was very little I only dreamed about writing Thomas stories for people to enjoy. It was right on track for awhile and it was fun too! But during Siege of the railway I grew tired of a set series with multiple guidelines. So that's why I've decided to end the story here after the battle so we can at least have some closure. Don't worry this won't be the last you'll hear of me! Just the end of this series. I will still write stories about Thomas here but only at my own pace and with no set story unless I have to make it a two-parter. Anyway thank you for all your support over the few months this ran I very much appreciate it. Be on the lookout for more from me soon on other pages. THANKS! ~OliverRex14Category:OliverRex's Pages Category:More Fanfiction!